King Roland II and Miranda's Love Story
by princesspeach102
Summary: King Roland II has ruled without a queen by his side since the death of his wife, queen and mother of his children. One day he meets Miranda the shoe maker as he requested for new shoes to be made. The two of them felt a connection and Roland wants to win Miranda's heart. All characters belong to the creditors of Sofia The First. No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 King Roland II requests for new shoes

In a faraway land there was a beautiful kingdom called Enchancia. The kingdom of Enchancia was ruled by King Roland the second and everyone loved the good king. King Roland was blessed with his twin children Amber his oldest daughter by seven minutes and his son James. Even though he was blessed with what he had Roland felt a bit lonely since the death of his wife and queen. Amber and James missed their mother as well but they always did their best to make their father happy. One day while the king was spending time with his children playing in the garden his daughter Amber noticed something. "Daddy I think you need new shoes. You really wore out your old shoes" Amber pointed out. "She's right dad. I think your shoes are broken" exclaimed James. "The both of you are right. I should get new shoes but at last the royal shoe maker isn't in the palace since he is away" said King Roland. "I believe I can help with that problem" said Baileywick the castle steward. "I heard of a shoemaker in the village who is very good." "Wonderful who is he?" asked King Roland. "It's a she and I believe her name is Miranda. She runs a shoe shop with the help of her daughter. I can send for them at once if you wish" said Baileywick. "Sounds like a splendid idea. Please do so at once. Do you kids want new shoes made as well?" Roland asked his children and they both said, "Yes." Baileywick sent out a scroll requesting for Miranda and her daughter Sofia to come to the palace at once.

"Sofia come look at this. The king wants us to come to the palace because he wishes for us to make him and his children new shoes" Miranda said as she showed her daughter the scroll. "Oh wow this is such an honor. Are we going to do it?" asked Sofia. "Of course after all we are the villages best shoe makers. Come on let's go" answered Miranda as she and Sofia got into the carriage and headed for the palace. "Your majesties I present to you the shoe makers you requested to come Miranda and her daughter Sofia" Baileywick announced as Miranda and Sofia were lead inside the throne room. "This is such an honor to be here" said Miranda. "Thank you for coming" said King Roland. All of a sudden Miranda and Roland started smiling sweetly to each other. Miranda started to blush because she thought to herself, "I must say the king is very handsome." Sofia noticed how her mom and the king were looking at each other and smiled to herself. "Shall I start measuring everyone's feet to see what size all of you are?" asked Miranda. "Yes please" replied King Roland as Miranda got started and Sofia wrote down the measurements. "I got everyone's measurements and I can start making your shoes right away" said Miranda. "Thank you Miranda for coming and I look forward to when the shoes are ready" King Roland said as he handed a bag of coins as payment for her and Sofia's services. "It was such an honor to meet all of you" said Sofia before she and her mother left.

Later that night after Amber and James went to bed for the night Roland was still awake because he couldn't sleep. "Your majesty it's late. I'm surprise to see you up this late. Are you feeling alright?" asked Baileywick. I'm fine I was just thinking about that woman Miranda. She is such a delightful woman and I must admit she is very lovely. And her daughter Sofia is such a sweet child" answered Roland. "Do you like Miranda?" Baileywick asked. "I do because I believe the two of us felt an instant connection when we first looked at each other. I want to see her again and speak with Miranda" replied King Roland. "Of course your majesty. If you want you can come with me to pick up the new shoes when they are ready" offered Baileywick. "Thank you I will go with you. I wonder if Miranda felt something between us?" said King Roland" I believe so and I must say you haven't had a connection with a woman since you met your late wife" said Baileywick. Roland knew his castle steward was right and wished him a goodnight. Before Ronald went to sleep he said, "I think I'll ask Miranda if she would like it if I courted her."

Author's Note: Hi everyone here is the first chapter to my new story I like to call King Roland The 2nd and Miranda's love story based on the children's TV show Sofia The First. If any of you have seen Sofia The First then you know how Roland and Miranda met. I always wondered what it was like for the two of them to be courting before they got married. That is when I came up with the idea to write a story about these characters. All credit goes to the creditors of Sofia The First and Disney Junior. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Roland courts Miranda

A few short days later King Roland and Baileywick went into town together to pick up the new shoes. "Baileywick do you think Miranda would like to spend time with me?" Roland asked his steward and friend and Baileywick replied, "I believe anyone would be honor to spend time with the king of Enchancia." "I know that but I want her to see me as more as the king but as a man who hopes that she will enjoy his company" stated Roland. "Why don't you ask her and found out?" Baileywick asked the royal carriage stopped in front of the shoe shop. "Your majesty it's good to see you again. I will get my mom" Sofia greeted the king as she showed him and Baileywick in. "Mom King Roland is here." "I'm coming Sofia" Miranda said as she was putting the newly made shoes into their boxes. "Your majesty it is good to see you again. I didn't know you were coming but I do have the shoes ready." "Please call me Roland. I know I'm the king but you don't have to call me your majesty all the time. Thank you so much so for making these shoes for myself and my children" Roland told Miranda. "You're very welcome Roland and if you ever need more shoes made I'm at your service" Miranda offered. "Thank you in fact there is something I wish to talk to you about. Sofia may I borrow your mother for a moment please?" King Roland requested politely from Sofia and she answered, "Go right ahead. Mom I'm going to play with Ruby and Jade." "Have fun Sofia" Miranda told her daughter as Sofia went out the door. "I'll be waiting outside for you your majesty" Baileywick said as he stepped outside and put the shoes in the royal carriage. "So Ronald what would you like to talk to me about?" Miranda asked Roland and all of sudden Roland held her hand and began what he wanted to say, "Um Miranda I know we only met a few short days ago but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and forgive me for saying this so suddenly but you're very beautiful. I was wondering if you allow me to court you that is if you want."

After Roland was done asking Miranda for a date Miranda herself smiled and blushed as much as the king. "Oh Roland that is so sweet of you to ask. My answer is yes. I can't believe the king of Enchancia wants to court me. To be honest I've been thinking about you as well. You're a very handsome man" Miranda said as Roland was happy to hear her answer was yes. "Wonderful how about tonight? You and I can have a lovely dinner wherever you like" said Roland. "Well how about your palace garden? I heard that your garden has the loveliest flowers in all of Enchancia especially in the spring and I always wanted to see them if that's ok with you" suggested Miranda. "I'm fine with that. I'll have the royal carriage pick you up tonight. If you like you can bring Sofia. I'm sure Amber and James would love to have somebody to play with while you and I have dinner alone and get to know each other more" Roland offered. "That is so nice of you to think of my daughter. We'll be there" Miranda stated. "Wonderful see you tonight Miranda" said Roland as he kissed her hand before leaving her shop. A little while later Sofia came home from playing with her friends. "Hi mom I'm home. What did the king wanted to talk to you about?" asked Sofia. "You won't believe this but King Roland has asked to court me tonight. He wants to have dinner with me tonight and he said I can bring you along to play with his children. Would you like to go?" Miranda asked her daughter. "Oh yes that sounds fun and mom I think King Roland really likes you and you like him don't you?" winked Sofia.

"Yes I do come on let's get ready" Miranda told Sofia as she and her mother put on their best dresses. By the time they were done getting ready the royal carriage arrived to pick them up. When they arrived Roland greeted them, "Welcome Miranda and Sofia. You remember my children Amber and James. Children say hello to our guest." "Hello Miranda thank you for coming and you as well Sofia right?" James asked. "Yes that's my name and it's nice to see you both again" said Sofia. "I agree it is nice to see us. Would you like to see my jewels?" asked Amber. "Sure" answered Sofia as she went with Amber and James. "Shall we head over to the royal garden?" Roland asked as he offered Miranda to hold his arm. "Yes please I can't wait to see your garden and enjoy your company this evening" answered Miranda as she held Roland's arm and walked with him. "Oh Roland I've never see so many beautiful in all of my life." "They are lovely but the most beautiful flower I see is you" Roland stated. "Oh Roland I bet you say that to all the girls" said Miranda. "Actually you're the first one I've ever said that to anyone in a really long time" stated Ronald which made Miranda think about how Roland was married once before and it's been a few years since the queen of Enchancia passed on. "Shall we have dinner?" "Yes I can't wait to eat" exclaimed Miranda as the royal chef served a beautiful dinner. After Roland and Miranda were done eating and getting to know each other more Baileywick brought out dessert. "I hope dinner was enjoyable. Here is the dessert you requested for your majesty" said Baileywick as he served the king and Miranda slices of Strawberry shortcake. "Oh wow this is great. Strawberry shortcake is my favorite dessert" Miranda pointed out as she took a bite. "Mine too. I don't know how I can go through a royal celebration without my favorite dessert" Roland said as he was eating his cake as well.

When they were done eating Miranda and Roland got up from their seats. "Thank you so much so having me over and for letting me bring Sofia as well" Miranda said. "You're very welcome and I hope that you'll allow me to continue to court you. I really like you a lot" Roland said. "I like you too and I would love to see you again" stated Miranda. Roland was happy to hear that Miranda wanted him to continue courting her. Roland had a royal carriage take Miranda and Sofia home safely. "So mom how was your date with the king?" asked Sofia. "It was wonderful" answered Miranda as she told her daughter more about her time with the king and how he wanted to see her again which he did. Over the past couple of months Miranda and Roland spent time together whenever the two of them weren't busy. Sofia was happy for her mother that she found somebody that truly cared about her. Miranda even started calling Roland Rolly as his pet name for him which he didn't mind because Roland thought it was cute. One day while Roland was taking care of some royal business he asked Baileywick to come speak with him. "You summoned me your majesty?" said Baileywick. "Yes Baileywick I want to talk to you about something important" Roland began to say. Baileywick wondered what it was he wanted to talk to him about but he had a pretty good idea what it was. "As you know I've been courting Miranda for a while now and I've fallen deeply in love with her and her daughter Sofia is the sweetest little girl I've ever met. Do you think they would like to become part of the royal family?"

"You know what I think you should ask Miranda and Sofia yourself and I wouldn't be surprised if Miranda said yes when you ask for her hand in marriage and Sofia would make a lovely princess and new daughter" answered Baileywick. "You know what Baileywick you're right. I'm heading to the royal jewel room to pick out an engagement ring for Miranda. I'll ask for her hand in marriage and make her and Sofia the queen and princess of Enchancia" said Roland. "Splendid idea and while you're doing that how will you tell Amber and James that they're getting a new mother and sister?" asked Baileywick. "He doesn't need to tell us. We overheard as we coming into the throne room to look for you to see if you wanted to play with us outside" said James as he and Amber came in. "I think it would be great to have a mom again and another sibling right Amber?" "I guess so as long as Daddy is happy" replied Amber. "Thank you children. I'll ask Miranda the next time I see her" Roland said to his children before he went to pick out an engagement ring for his bride to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Missing their mother and the queen

After Roland left to pick out an engagement ring for Miranda Amber and James were still astounded that their father was going to ask Miranda to marry him. "Isn't this great Amber? We're going to have a new mom and sister. Both Miranda and Sofia are really nice and I think it will be great to have them in our family" said James. "Yeah great if you please excuse me little brother I have to take care of some things" replied Amber as she left James alone and went straight to her royal bedroom. As soon as she got to her room Amber locked the door, threw herself on her bed and started crying her eyes out. Amber didn't like the idea of having a step mother and step sister because of all of the stories she read about girls with evil step families and she was worried that it was going to be like that as well with her and James. The next few days Amber became distinct from her father and brother. She didn't want to play and she requested to have her meals in her room but barely ate. "Amber is everything ok? You haven't been yourself for a few days and I'm worried about you" said her father as Roland noticed something was wrong with his daughter. "I'm fine daddy there is no need to worry about me just go about your royal business" Amber told him. "I don't think you're fine. You haven't been yourself lately and…." Roland began to say when Amber cut him off and said, "I said I'm fine." Then she ran off. "Amber wait!" Roland shouted out to his daughter but she didn't hear him. "Dad what's the matter?" James asked as he came from the kitchen from getting a snack and saw what happened. "Your sister Amber seems upset and I don't know why. Have she told you anything?" replied Roland. "Sorry dad but no. But I'm starting to get a bit concern because a lot of the times whenever she is in her room Amber's door is locked and there have been a few times where I hear her crying. Amber tells me she's fine but I don't believe her. I just wish she would tell me what's wrong. I'm her brother and I hate seeing my sister upset" James told his father.

Roland couldn't believe what his son had just told him. He had no idea why his daughter was so upset and said to his son, "James it's time I find out the truth. It breaks my break knowing Amber has been upset and I haven't done anything about it. What kind of father am I?" "You're a great dad and it's not your fault but if I had to guess it might have something to do with you wanting to ask Miranda and Sofia to be part of our family" said James. Roland thought about what James told him and realized he may be on to something because he recalled that Amber didn't seemed too thrilled when she and James found out that he was planning to ask for Miranda's hand in marriage. "I'm going to talk to your sister" Roland told James. "Dad I want to come. She may need some brotherly love" James offered. Roland was fine with it and the two of them went to Amber's room together. When they got there Roland and James found Amber's bedroom door locked. "Amber it's daddy please open the door" requested Roland. "GO AWAY!" Amber cried. "Please Amber I know you've been upset and I want to know why and I can't help you if you don't let me in. I love you very much and I want to see my sweet little girl smile again" Roland pleaded.

A few moments later Amber got up from her bed and unlocked the door letting her father and brother inside. "James why are you here?" Amber asked her brother and he answered, "because you're my sister and I care about you." "Please Amber tell me what's wrong?" asked Roland. Amber pulled out a locket from her dress pocket. Inside of the locket was a picture of her mother and the whole family that she kept near and very dear to her heart. Amber showed the picture to her father and James and told them both, "Ever since you said you were going to ask Miranda to marry you it made me miss mom even more. I know that James and I were still little when she passed away but I do remember her and I keep thinking have you forgotten about her and still miss her? Also what if Miranda and Sofia are just like the step families in the story books I read?" Roland picked up and hugged both of his children as he said, "I have never forgotten your mother and I never will. I will always love and hold a special place in my heart and in my memories for her just like I love you both very much. Don't ever forget that ever!" Roland told his children as he continued to hug him. "We love you too daddy and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I was feeling" replied Amber. "It's ok Amber I'm glad you told me now" said her father. "Amber I understand how you're feeling. I miss mom too but this will be great. Miranda doesn't seem like the evil stepmother type and having a step sister will be fun for you to do girly things with that I don't want to do" James pointed out. "Well that's true" stated Amber.

"Do you feel better now?" Roland asked his daughter. "I guess so" Amber replied as her father wiped away her remaining tears. "You guess so? I want you to feel a lot better and I recall how I used to make you and James feel a lot better whenever the both of you were really upset" said Roland. Both Amber and James remembered what their father did when they were little and before they could get away Roland got a hold of them and tickled them both on their stomachs. "DAD….HEHEAHAHADY QUIT IT!" Amber laughed. "THAT REALLY TICKLES!" giggled James as he and Amber tried to get away. Roland stopped when he saw big smiles on his children's faces. "That's what I like to see my children laughing and smiling" Roland pointed out. "We want to see you laughing and smiling too" Amber and James both said as they tackled their father down and tickled his sides. "HAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT ME. NO….HEHEHEHEH MORE PLEASE!" Roland laughed and begged his children to stop. "Are you sure? You did say more please" laughed James and Amber as they tickled him under his arms. "YEHEHEHES PLEASE!" giggled Roland as his children stopped tickling their father. When Roland was able to stop laughing he said, "If there is anything ever bothering the both of you always know you can come to me." "You're right daddy" said Amber as she hugged her father. "So dad when are you going to see Miranda again and ask her to marry you?" James asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow evening along the shoreline. I wish to show her our favorite royal ship that we take family vacations with and surprise her at dinner" answered Roland. James and Amber knew which ship their father was talking about and wished him luck. Later that night Roland was practicing of how he was going to propose to Miranda and couldn't wait to ask for her hand in marriage.

Author's Note: Here is the third chapter. I wanted to make this chapter filled with a bit of family time with Roland and his children and humor. While I was writing this story I thought to myself whatever happened to Roland's first wife and mother of his children? I assumed that she must have passed away since the show never mentions her at all. Of course the show never mentions Sofia's birth father either but imagine a fanfiction about that? Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A proposal at sea

The next morning when King Roland woke up he said to himself, "tonight is the night. I hope Miranda said yes." "Good morning King Roland how are you this morning?" Baileywick greeted him as he came inside to give Roland a list of things needed to be done today. "I'm doing just fine Baileywick. I'm looking forward to tonight but at the same time I'm very nervous. What if Miranda doesn't want to be my queen? She is the queen of my heart and I love her so much" said Roland. "Then you should tell her that. Have you ever told Miranda that you love her?" Baileywick asked the king and he said, "No I haven't. I believe she knows but it's nice to be told that a person loves you and that's what I'm going to do when I ask for her in marriage. Did you send out the message to Miranda that I wish to see her tonight?" "Yes I have your majesty and she can't wait for the special surprise you have for her" Baileywick answered. Roland was pleased to see that Miranda accepted his invitation to see him tonight. While Roland was taking care of his daily royal business Miranda along with her daughter Sofia were shopping around in their home village for some supplies. "I'm looking forward to seeing Roland tonight. I wonder what his surprise is?" Miranda asked Sofia. "Maybe he wants to give you a present or something. Or maybe declare his love for you" answered Sofia. "That would be nice but let's wait and see. I'll let you know what the surprise is when I return home but I know I'm going to have to wait until you get back from your sleepover at Jade's house to tell you" stated Miranda. "I'll be on pins and needles" Sofia exclaimed as she and her mother finished up their shopping.

After they were done Miranda and Sofia returned to their shop to finish up the shoes they were making. Then Miranda started getting ready for another romantic night of being courted by the king of Enchancia. As soon as Miranda was ready she was picked up by King Roland himself. "Rolly I didn't expect to see you until I got to the palace. What a lovely surprise" Miranda exclaimed as she hugged Roland. "I'm happy to see you as well. Shall we get going?" asked Roland. Miranda couldn't wait and got in the carriage. When they got to their destination Roland showed her the many ships he owned but the best one he saved for last. "Miranda I present to you my favorite ship of them all the floating palace. The children and I take this ship often when we go on family vacations together" said Roland as he showed Miranda around the floating palace. "Roland this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Is showing me your beautiful ship my special surprise?" Miranda asked. "No but we're getting there" answered Roland as he gave Miranda a tour of the floating palace. "Would you like a ride?" "Oh my gosh yes!" Miranda answered with excitement as Roland told the captain to sail around the bay. "Dinner is served your majesty" said one of the ship's cooks as Roland and Miranda sat down to have dinner. While the happy couple was enjoying dinner and each other's company Roland kept thinking in his head the perfect way to ask Miranda for her hand. "Roland is there something on your mind?" Miranda asked as she noticed Roland was thinking. "As a matter of fact there is but I want to wait until we get outside" Ronald told Miranda as he led her outside and the both of them glazed at the stars. "Oh Roland tonight has been so perfect. Being here with you on your floating palace makes me feel like a queen. I don't know how tonight could get any better" Miranda stated as she looked into Roland's eyes with so much love. "I know how it can. Miranda ever since we first met at my palace when you came to make shoes for me and my children I felt this instant connection. Miranda I know I never said this to you before but I love you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you feel the same way about me" Roland declared.

"Oh Roland I…I love you too. You make me so happy and I love spending time with you" said Miranda. "How would you like to spend the rest our lives together. Miranda will you marry me and rule by my side as the queen of Enchancia? Nothing would make me happier than having you as my wife and Sofia as my daughter. What do you say?" Roland asked as he got down on one knee and showed Miranda the loveliest ring she had ever seen. When Miranda saw the ring she started crying happy tears and nodded her head yes because she was so emotional that she couldn't speak. Roland placed the ring on Miranda's finger and they kissed romantically. "Oh Rolly this is wonderful. Do Amber and James know about this?" Miranda asked. "They do and last night Amber was worried that once you and I are married her and James's life would be like in stories with wicked stepmothers but I don't because I've seen how nice you are with my children" Roland told his bride to be. "Well those stories like Cinderella set a bad example for stepfamilies that aren't like the ones in story books. I'm going to be the best stepmother in the world because I'm going to love your children as if they were my own and I know you're going to make a wonderful stepfather to Sofia. I can't wait to tell her the good news!" Miranda declared as the happy engaged couple enjoyed the rest of the ship ride together.

Author's Note: Now isn't Roland asking for Miranda's hand on the floating palace romance? If I had a special guy in my life ask for my hand in marriage like that I would be crying tears of joy as well. After all who wouldn't? Before I conclude this chapter I would like to say thank you to both SofiaxHugo Fan and Luiz 4200 for pointing out that I spelled Roland's name wrong. My bad on for not noticing sooner. I corrected it and from now on I'll make sure to spell Roland and other character's name right. I've never been the greatest speller. Please stay tune for my next update on this fanfiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Telling Sofia and announcing the royal engagement

When the floating palace came back to the docks Roland held his bride to be's hand as they walked off the ship together. Baileywick was there to greet them both and congratulate them on their engagement. "This is wonderful and as your castle steward I will make sure this wedding is perfect for you both" Baileywick said. "Thank you Baileywick. I just can't believe that a simple village woman like me is going to become the queen of Enchancia and my daughter is going to be a princess" said Miranda. "My queen to be you are many things but simple isn't one of them and I'm sure Sofia will be excited to have new family members as am I" Roland told Miranda. "Baileywick please make sure Miranda gets home safely" requested Ronald. "As you wish" replied Baileywick as he made sure a royal carriage got her home safely. Miranda went to bed with a smile on her face and dreamt of her upcoming wedding to Roland. The next morning when Miranda woke up she looked at her hand and said to herself, "It wasn't a dream. I'm really engaged to the love of my life who happens to be a king. I can't wait to tell Sofia!" A short while later Sofia came home from her sleepover. "Hi mom how did it go last night?" asked Sofia as she greeted her mother. "It was so romantic. Roland showed me all of his ships including one called the floating palace and it's like a castle floating on water. But that's not all we had a lovely dinner and later on…. Well it's better if I showed you" Miranda told Sofia as she showed her daughter the engagement ring. "Mom did Roland really ask you…?" Sofia began to ask and Miranda answered, "Yes he did. We're getting married and we'll be members of his families."

"That means you're going to be queen and I'm going to become a princess and his stepdaughter?" questioned Sofia. "Yes sweetie and you'll have new siblings as well" said Miranda. "I've always wanted a brother and a sister. I'm so happy for you mom but do you think I'll make a good princess?" "I believe you should just be yourself and you'll do just fine. Roland thinks you're a wonderful little girl and would love to have you as a daughter" said Miranda. Later on that day King Roland decided to make the announcement of his engagement and upcoming wedding to the whole kingdom by going to the village where Miranda and Sofia live, "Attention citizens of Enchancia. I King Roland the 2nd have been blessed with many things, my children Princess Amber and Prince James, my home, good friends and servants who I respect and respect me. However for many years since the death of my wife and your queen I've had a hole in my heart. I love and miss her a lot but I know that she would want not just for me to find love and be happy again but for all of you to be happy as well. For a couple of months now I've been courting the village shoemaker Miranda and I love her so much that last night I've ask for her hand in marriage. Please congratulate not just your new future queen but her daughter Sofia because I've grown very fond of her as well that I wish for her to become not just the princess but I welcome her to the family as my daughter. Please give a round of applause for Miranda and Sofia my new daughter and wife to be."

When Roland was done with his royal announcement the whole village clapped and cheered for Miranda and Sofia. "OMG Sofia you're going to be a princess!" Ruby said excitedly. "We're so happy for you!" said Jade. "Thank you both and just remember no matter what you two will always be my best friends princess or not" Sofia told her two best friends as she hugged them. After Ronald made the announcement of his engagement to Miranda he along with Baileywick and his future queen starting making plans for the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A Royal Enchancia Wedding

After weeks of planning and making sure everything was perfect the day of the wedding of King Roland the 2nd and his bride Miranda soon to be queen of Enchancia had arrived. The servants were making some last minute arraignments and Baileywick checked to see everything was in order. "Your Majesty I'm pleased to inform you that everything is ready for the wedding" Baileywick told Roland. "Excellent to hear. Now there is one more thing that needs to be done. Baileywick you have been an excellent steward for the royal family for many years and one of my oldest friends. I would be honor if you would be my best man" Roland said to Baileywick who replied, "King Roland I would be honored thank you." Roland was happy to hear that Baileywick accepted the offer to be the best man. "As your best man it's time to get ready. You don't want to keep Miranda waiting" stated Baileywick and Roland knew he was right. While the two of them were getting ready Miranda along with Sofia and Amber were getting dressed as well. "I can't believe it's finally here. I'm getting married and I'm going to be queen. This is both exciting and nerve racking at the same time. Do you think I'll be able to be a good wife and queen?" Miranda asked Sofia and Amber. "I know you can do this mom. Just believe in yourself and remember that both you and Roland love each other very much and we'll be a big family happy family right Amber?" said Sofia. "Yes what you say is true my soon to be stepsister" replied Amber. "I'm glad you girls believe in me now let's finish getting ready. I need my bridesmaids with me up there and I couldn't ask anyone else but you both to be my bridesmaids" Miranda told them.

As Miranda, Sofia and Amber were finished getting ready Roland was practicing his vows in front of the mirror pretending to be the minister, "Do you King Roland the 2nd take Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen of Enchancia?" Then he said, "I do." "Planning on marrying the mirror your majesty?" Baileywick questioned humorously. "Very funny Baileywick. I was just practicing for when it's time to say my wedding vows" smiled Roland. "You're going to be fine King Roland. You've practice enough and I should know you had me pretend to be Miranda and lucky for me you didn't have me wear a dress" Baileywick pointed out. "True but I wonder if I should of?" Roland asked while laughing. "Ha Ha very funny. Now let's get going. It's time to start the wedding!" exclaimed Baileywick as he looked at his pocket watch and checked the time. As soon as Roland and Baileywick went downstairs Baileywick signaled the conductor to start the music. The minister was already at the altar waiting for the groom and of course the bride to show up along with everyone else who is in the wedding. After Baileywick and Roland took their places at the altar the bridesmaids Sofia and Amber came walking down the aisle. After them was James who was made the ring bearer walked down with the wedding rings on a satin pillow. The people in attendance thought the wedding was beautiful so far and stood up as the musicians started playing here comes the bride as Miranda who was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress anyone has ever seen walk down the aisle. "She is beautiful. I'm so lucky to be marrying Miranda. I couldn't ask for a lovelier bride" Roland thought to himself as he smiled at Miranda as she continued to walk down.

As soon as Miranda took her place at the altar next to Roland the minister began speaking, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the king of Enchancia Roland the 2nd and Miranda who our king has chosen to be his queen in holy matrimony. Not only is this the wedding day of these two love birds but starting today Miranda will be declared the queen of Enchancia. I will now have the couple repeat after me starting with King Roland."

Minister: I King Roland the 2nd take Miranda not only as my queen but as my lawfully wedded wife.

Roland: I King Roland the 2nd take Miranda not only as my queen but as my lawfully wedded wife.

Minister: To love and honor her in sickness and in health for as long as I live.

Roland: To love and honor her in sickness and in health for as long as I live.

When Roland was done repeating after the minister it was Miranda's turn to say her vows as the minister instructed her to repeat after him,

Minister: I Miranda take King Roland the 2nd not only as my king but as my lawfully wedded husband.

Miranda: I Miranda take King Roland the 2nd not only as my king but as my lawfully wedded husband.

Minister: To love and honor him in sickness and in health for as long as I live.

Miranda: To love and honor him in sickness and in health for as long as I live.

"Before we conclude the ceremony King Roland and his bride Miranda would like to say a few words to each other" The minister announced. Miranda wanted to go first and she said, "My dear sweet Rolly. I can't believe I'm getting married to such a wonderful man as yourself. To think a woman like me who grew up in the village is going to be the wife of a wonderful ruler and I consider myself very lucky that I get to be your wife, queen and new mother to your wonderful children. I would also like to thank you for welcoming not just myself but my own daughter Sofia to be part of your family. I love you all very much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Roland along with Amber, James, Sofia and all of the wedding guest were very touched by Miranda's vows. After Miranda was done speaking it was Roland's turn to say his vows, "Miranda for a long time I've had a hole in my heart ever since my first wife and Amber and James's mother passed away. I focused mostly on ruling the Kingdom and raising my children alone. Deep down I felt like I was missing something or in my case a special someone in my life. On that day when you and Sofia came to my palace to make shoes for us and when first looked at each other I knew on the spot that I've fallen in love with you. I promised myself I would do my best to win your heart during our time while I was courting you and I'm very blessed that you said yes when I asked for your hand in marriage. I've also grown very fond of Sofia who I'm honor to be her new father and also on this day she will become a princess such as you are going to become my queen. I love you very much and I look forward to being with you and our children forever."

When Roland was done saying his vows everyone was crying happy tears because what he said was beautiful. "Oh Rolly" Miranda cried happily as she hugged Roland. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody was against Miranda and Roland getting married so the minister said, "Please exchange rings" Miranda and Roland placed each other's wedding rings on their fingers. "By the power invested in me in the Kingdom of Enchancia I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said Roland and Miranda sealed their marriage with a kiss. "All hail the royal couple King Roland the 2nd and Queen Miranda of Enchancia" the minister announced as the happy couple walked down the aisle and headed for the royal banquet hall for the reception and the coordination to declare Miranda and Sofia the new queen and princess of Enchancia. "Miranda and Sofia may you both please come up here" requested Roland as he wanted to officially crown Miranda and Sofia as his queen and princess along with the minister. Then the minister began speaking, "Miranda do you promise to rule Enchancia alongside King Roland the 2nd not only as his wife but as the queen of Enchancia with fairness and understanding as the past rulers of Enchancia did before you?" "I promise to rule Enchancia to the best of my ability and be a good and loving queen to all of the people of this kingdom and I also promise to be a loving wife and stepmother to my new children Princess Amber and Prince James as I always been a good and loving mother to my daughter Sofia" declared Miranda.

"Sofia do you promise to be from what I heard from King Roland to continue on being a sweet and wonderful child that you are as the princess of Enchancia who now also represent the royal family?" The minister asked Sofia and she answered, "I promise to be the best princess I can be not just for the kingdom but for my family as well." When the minister was done speaking Roland came up and said, "By the power invested in me I now officially declared you both the Queen and Princess of Enchancia." Everyone clapped and cheered for the royal family and enjoyed the wonderful dinner. After dinner the servants brought out the wedding cake. "King Roland the cake you requested especially made is ready to be cut" said Baileywick as he showed the king and his new queen the wedding cake. "What kind of cake did you want especially made?" asked Miranda. "I requested a cake made out of the dessert I favored the most jiggly wiggly pudding because I wanted it to be special" replied Roland as he and Miranda cut the cake. "I think I may like jiggly wiggly pudding cake more than strawberry shortcake because it tastes great!" Miranda stated as she ate some cake and smeared some on her new husband's nose. That night was spent with the people that Miranda and Roland loved and cared about very much. After the reception it was time for Roland and Miranda to go on their honeymoon. Sofia planned on staying with her friends in the village while her mother and new father left for their honeymoon. "We'll be back in a week" King Roland promised as he and Miranda boarded the royal palace and sailed off for their honeymoon destination. "Oh Roland I can't believe we're married and I believe you and I are going to live happily ever after" said Miranda as she and Roland were sailing and gazing at the stars. "I couldn't agree more my love" replied Roland as he and Miranda kissed with love and passion.

The End

Author's Note: Awesome this story is done. I hoped all of you enjoyed it. Who knows if the show will ever mention what happened to Roland's first wife but hey everyone can imagine right? Please stay tune for the nest time I write a fanfiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
